marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Blackagar Boltagon (Skrull) (Earth-616)
; ; | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Green | Hair = No Hair | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Pointed ears, corrugated chin, green skin | Citizenship = Skrull Empire | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Subversive, Warrior | Education = | Origin = War-Skrull | PlaceOfBirth = | PlaceOfDeath = | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Brian Reed; Jim Cheung | First = New Avengers: Illuminati Vol 2 5 | First2 = (first confirmed appearance) | Death = New Avengers: Illuminati Vol 2 5 | HistoryText = A variant Super-Skrull created with the combined powers of the Illuminati members. He was the sole survivor of the Skrull Homeworld's destruction by Galactus. At an unknown point, he replaced the real Black Bolt, only to reveal himself to the members of the Illuminati as they questioned whether Skrulls had infiltrated their world. Attacking the group with various powers, he was eventually impaled on a slab of rock by Namor. A second version of this Skrull also attacked Lindy Lee, the wife of the Sentry, but was killed by the Sentry's alternate persona, the Void. Another version of this Skrull was beheaded by Menace. | Powers = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Like other Skrulls, is a shape-shifter. They can mentally cause the unstable molecules that comprise his or her body to become pliant, enabling him or her to assume other forms through muscular expansion and contraction. Once a new shape has been assumed, it takes a conscious act of will to assume another form or revert to natural. Hence, Skrulls do not spontaneously lose their assumed form when asleep or unconscious. Skrulls in altered form will, however, revert to their original forms at the moment of death. * Skrull Infiltration Ritual: The Skrull took part in a ritual a mixture of science and magic that imbued him/her with the powers and memories of the selected subject. This allows the subject to go undetected in human form by Iron Man's technological scans, Charles Xavier's mental scans, Spider-Man's Spider-Sense, Wolverine's animal senses, or any other conceivable forms of detection. So subtle and powerful is this form of concealment neither Doctor Strange can detect the Skrull with the Spell of Tartashi, nor could the Elder God-powered Scarlet Witch using Xavier's psychic powers delve past the memory blocks. Super Skrull Engineering * Black Bolt: Sonic Scream. He devastated the moon's surface with this power. Iron Man even remarked that his final attack on Hulk took chunk off moon's surface the size of Rhodes island * Doctor Strange: Mystical Ability. As shown by his shattering of Doctor Strange's mystical Bands of Cytorrak bonds in a surge of power dispelling the Sorcerer Supreme's astral form. * Professor X: Telepathy. Capable of withstanding a psychic assault from Professor X and retaliating with a greater mental blast. * Namor: Super-Strength. * Mister Fantastic: Elasticity. * Self-Explosion: He was capable of emitting a large explosive force from his body without being harmed. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Skrull Shape-Shifting: Skrulls only take on the appearance of an object or person and none of that object or person’s characteristics. There is a limit to the size of the object or person a Skrull can imitate. The average Skrull cannot distend his or her mass any more than 1.5 times as large a volume as his or her original volume, nor can he or she contract his or her mass any more than 0.75 a volume as his or her original. *'No Reflexive Malleability:' The Skrull apparently lacked Mr. Fantastic's ability to reflexively transform into a malleable state as Namor was able to kill him by impaling on a slab of rock, which normally wouldn't have happened to Mr. Fantastic. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = }} Category:Shapeshifters Category:Self Detonation Category:Stretching Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Acoustikinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Magicians Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:War-Skrulls